1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply circuits, and particularly, to a memory power supply circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A switched power supply has a higher conversion efficiency as the amount of power drawn by a load nears the maximum power output of the switched power supply. Therefore, users usually choose a switched power supply having a maximum output power that is only slightly greater than or equal to the operating power drawn by the load. However, if the switching power supply is used for memory modules of a computer, and if users remove one or more memory modules from the computer, the ratio of the operating power of the installed and working memory to the maximum output power of the switching power supply is reduced, thus the conversion efficiency of the power supply is reduced accordingly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a memory power supply circuit that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.